1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making tubes, more particularly to a method for making tubular members, each of which is coated with a decorative layer that has a randomly distributed chip pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pen barrel generally has a tube body and a decorative covering provided around the outer surface of the tube body. FIG. 1 shows a method for making a pen barrel having a celluloid decorative covering. Generally, a celluloid block 10 is prepared and cut into pieces 11 with a predetermined size. The celluloid piece 11 is machined into a tube member 12, and a metallic tube body 13 is then inserted into the tube member 12. After polishing the tube member 12, a pen barrel having a celluloid covering is formed. Owing to a randomly distributed chip pattern on the celluloid covering, the celluloid covering provides a decorative effect. Since the celluloid piece 11 is small and since the celluloid material is brittle, it is difficult and inconvenient to form the through hole in the tube member 12. Therefore, during the manufacturing of tube members 12, large numbers of defective products are usually formed.